Rainbow Roses
by KandieFloss
Summary: It's a special day for Akashi's employee and (secret) good friend, Aria. At least, most people thought a day like this was special. So, why was it the one person she wanted to notice her the most, didn't realise it was her birthday? Well, she supposed the secret admirer was a good consolation prize. And the flowers. But mostly the secret admirer. (AkashixOC)


Just to clarify:

"Hey," – speech

'_Hey' –_thoughts

"_Hey," –_speech in flashback

'**_Hey' –_**thoughts in flashback

'xXx' - scene change

_'xXx'_- scene change within flashback

**'xXx'**- start of flashback

xXx

Written for a friend's prompt, but with artistic liberties:

"Right, so Akashi has a childhood friend  
And it is her birthday but she thinks he has forgotten  
So throughout the day she tries to get him to remember  
Until in the end of the day he surprises her!"

xXx

AN: So, new story (yes, I know, it's almost been a year). Prompt courtesy of my friend, xiamaryluna. Any mistakes is because I have no beta, therefore I have to beta myself (how sad). Enjoy guys :D

xXx

**Rainbow Roses**

xXx

Stiff hands crept out from under a warm duvet as a loud yawn came from the bleary-eyed human lying underneath. She groaned and slowly got up, her black hair sticking out in the most unfortunate angles, giving her a dragged-through-the-bush-and-back look.

Looking in the mirror at her image, she sighed. _'Aria, you look like shit.'_

Green eyes glanced at the clock beside her for a few moments, her mind still stuck in a dream-like haze.

8:00...

8:00.

_8:00._

"Fuck!"

xXx

The kitchen was a complete and utter mess.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry... I need to wash those later- What? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." Clothes were tossed all over the table as Aria tried to put them on while talking on the phone, not to mention her used dishes which were scattered on the kitchen counters. "I woke up really late... Yes, I know... Yeah... Alright... I'll do that... Of course..." Hands grabbed at a pair of socks and shoes as the girl put them on hazardously with her phone between her neck and shoulder. "Hold on, give me a moment - ack! - Huh? Yeah, yeah, 'kay-" The short woman balanced precariously as she reached for her bag, nearly tripping over another pair of shoes. Finally, she threw on a cardigan and grabbed her keys lying in the fruit basket. "Okay! I'm leaving the house right now. I'll see you in a few minutes."

When the call ended, Aria sighed as she walked to the train station. _'Ugh. It's my birthday and I'm late for work. Fabulous.'_

xXx

"You're late," a voice behind Aria deadpanned. She spun around to see her boss.

Along with the whole office staring.

"Sorry, Akashi-san. I woke up late today. It won't happen again." She bowed quickly, praying that he wouldn't punish her through paperwork and that her face wouldn't flush in embarrassment.

See, she had a tiny insignificant crush on her boss.

_Okay,_ a big one.

But, she didn't let it affect her working habits when she could help it. Well, in front of others, that is. She waited for him to speak as he stood there with a contemplative look.

"Very well then," he finally said. "Since this is your first late arrival in 2 years, I will let you off, but not without a small punishment. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Akashi-san."

"Come to my office later during lunch. We will discuss what job I have in mind for you, which will mostly likely be filling out paperwork for me." The woman bowed again, only to suddenly catch a little wink from him, so fast she almost missed it, before he turned around and headed for his office.

Aria only shook her head and sighed to disguise her amusement as she went back to her desk, her colleagues' stares watching her back in curiosity.

Yes, there was far more to this story.

xXx

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Come in." A voice sounded from behind the door. Aria stepped in as Akashi finished stacking his papers and putting them on one side. "Sit, Aria-san."

Aria sat down on a chair opposite Akashi as he watched her. He stared for a few moments, keeping the silence as both could hear many leaving the office to head down to the café downstairs. After a while, Akashi relaxed in his chair as soon as the noise had died down, signalling that everyone was having their lunch break. Aria grinned at him as she watched him hand her something to eat from his desk drawer, along with his own meal coming out.

"What was that ridiculous wink that you sent me when you walked out of the room earlier?" Aria asked as she ate.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Akashi looked at her for a while. "Why were you really late?"

"I really did wake up late, like I said on the phone this morning. And something reminded me I had plans today. It's a reservation at my favourite place; you know, the Lebanese restaurant near my apartment." Aria replied. "Want to come with me? Around 9pm or so," Aria asked. _'Because those plans include you at my birthday celebration. You and me. Together. Alone,_' Aria pleaded internally.

Akashi shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't, Aria. This office closes late on Fridays, remember? I won't get off until 11pm at the latest. I'm sorry." Noticing Aria visibly deflating at his response, Akashi apologised, but Aria just smiled lightly, playing it off.

"Ahh, it's fine."

"What's so important about today anyway?" Akashi asked, lettuce poking out of his mouth as he ate, curious red eyes staring at her.

"Um, nothing. Just that I wanted to hang out with you and a few friends. I mean, it's been a while and all." Aria said with a straight face, her chest stinging at the blunt question. _'Seriously? I can't believe he doesn't remember.'_

"Well, maybe another day."

"Yeah, sure." Aria's stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought of her good friend and crush not remembering her birthday. "I, uh, just remembered that I have some work to do Akashi-kun. Sorry, I have to get it done now so I won't be behind." She quickly got up and exited the room, briefly hearing a confused "Aria?" call out before the office door slammed shut.

xXx

Aria didn't see Akashi for the rest of the day.

She worked efficiently until she finished at 5pm, giving her two hours to get dress for her night out. She already had a few friends coming, who she invited without telling them why, but she was going to pull Akashi aside for a chat in which she was going to confess her undying crush for him.

Then he'd either accept or reject her. Hopefully the former.

At least, that was the plan.

_'But, it could really end in two ways if we do date each other; we could stay together and possibly have a future together, or we could break up and it gets really awkward because we're still stuck in the best-friends-who-used-to-date category,'_ Aria thought as she walked home. _'Not that it matters anyway. He's not coming. Shame too, since all of my friends to decided to have a reunion on my birthday; I wanted him to meet all my friends, since he's already met Kagami-kun.'_

She sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll have fun with people who actually remember what today is," she mused aloud, walking at leisurely pace, as she still had a lot of time. "Ahh, I can't wait!"

As she passed a flower shop, she was suddenly banged into another person, making her shoulder bag fall off her shoulder.

"Oof-" The person grunted.

"Sorry," Aria said, picking up her bag from the ground. She made to leave, only to be stopped by the same person, who she now realised was a policeman. His hair was rumpled, a navy-blue mess, along with his uniform. His eyes were drawn together like he was angry, but there was a small smirk on his tanned face.

"Hold on, are you Aria?" The man said, recognition in his expression.

"Uh... yes, why?" Aria asked suspiciously. How did this random guy know her name?

"I have a gift for you, from someone you know." The man held out a dark blue paper rose on a green stem made of wire.

Aria hesitated. "Yeah, I don't think I should, even if you are-"

"Just take it; it's not a time bomb or anything; I am a policeman, not a terrorist." The navyhead interrupted, shoving the rose in her hand. "Take it with you to you little gathering later. Happy birthday, Aria."

"Wait, how did you know about my-" But before she could finish her question, the tall navyhead had disappeared into the crowd, probably to continue his parole.

"What on earth?" She said incredulously, before shaking her head and putting the rose carefully in her bag.

xXx

After that odd moment near the flower shop, Aria decided that she'd go to the patisserie, near the park, to pick up her cake and get herself a little something as well.

When she reached the shop, she smiled to herself as she heard a light tinkle of the silver bell attached to the door, reminding her of when she first met Akashi.

**xXx**

**3 years ago**

_The bell hanging above the door jangled as the door opened, signalling someone had entered the quaint cake shop, a sign said 'just ask a worker if there's no one at the cash counter.'_

_Aria looked at the direction of the door briefly, before turning back to the boxes near the back of the store, too absorbed in balancing on the ladder she was on whilst stacking._

_"Excuse me; do you happen to have-?"_

_The sudden voice startled Aria out of her reverie, making her tip backwards from her precarious stance with a wobble._

_"Oh-!"_

_She fell backwards, closing her eyes as she expected to fall painfully onto the cold, hard floor, only to land into warm hands, curled around her waist and under her back. She opened her eyes, meeting curious red orbs staring back at her. Realising what had happened, she quickly shot out of the stranger's grasp and apologised, her ears going pink with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."_

_The man only shook his head. "It's fine. You should be more careful though. That ladder does not look very stable."_

_"Thank you. I'll remember that," she said, not mentioning that she was so concentrated on her work that she was only shocked into falling off the ladder. She bowed before asking, "What do you need help with, sir?"_

_"I was wondering if you had a particular type of cake here. They didn't have it in my usual shop." He glanced at his watch as he spoke, leading her to wondering if he was in a rush for a meeting or something._

_"What type?"_

_"Green tea and lemon cake."_

_"I think we should have two, right now. Not many people eat it, so we tend to make less of it that than our usual flavours."_

_She led him to the front and pulled out a light green cake with pale yellow swirls from the fridge behind her. "Best served cool," Aria said with a smile. She packed the cake in a box and then in a bag, handing it to him as he paid. "Thanks again, uh..."_

_"Akashi Seijurou."_

_"... Akashi-san. I'm Yeun Aria."_

_Akashi nodded as he left. "I'll see you again, Yeun-san."_

xXx

True to his word, Akashi did see her again, quite frequently. Eventually, they became good friends, often having lunch together. He even gave her a job at his company after a year of knowing each other, seeing that her reference was very good but she couldn't get a job in any company that she had applied to because she was considered too young and still inexperienced by employers.

However, the only condition was that they couldn't be seen as friends within work because the board would call it favouritism, which could cost both of them their jobs. Although Akashi was young, he was very much a genius in the field of business, which had led him to taking over the company after his father had retired, rather than his uncle.

Outside of the company was fine, as long as they weren't seen by the board members, which was highly unlikely, considering most of them lived far from Aria's small flat.

"Aria-chin, your taro and vanilla cake, and 2 cinnamon pretzels," a childish voice said, making Aria focus back to where she was. A very tall, purple-haired man with a hair net covering his low ponytail, handed over a box in a bag. He then gave her the 2 cinnamon pretzels.

What puzzled her, however, was the purple paper rose, similar to the one in her shoulder bag, tucked into the bag with the pretzels. "Murasakibara-san, what's this for?"

"It's a present for you, Aria-chin. I was told to give it to you. Happy birthday, Aria-san."

"Ahh, thanks." Something then clicked in her head as she turned to leave. "Wait, do you know a tall, tanned policeman with navy-coloured hair?"

"Hm, Aomine-chin? Yeah, I do. We used to go to the same school. Why?"

"I... no reason." Aria smiled unsurely, "See you, Murasakibara-san."

xXx

She finally got home after a few minutes, just after 6, her mind still pondering the intention and person behind the two paper roses as she sat down on her couch. _'So, this Aomine-san person and Murasakibara-san were told to give roses to me? Why? Do I even know this person? I hope so; I'd rather not have a stalker on my hands.' _She placed the box with the cake down on the table as she twirled the purple paper rose in her hand, before placing it in an empty vase. _'Well, it is a nice gesture, I suppose.'_

She busied herself, tidying her room and kitchen (finally!) and setting her outfit on her bed so she could easily get dressed for the gathering later, before settling down in her living room to watch her favourite show. As she was getting comfortable, her doorbell rang, making her sigh as she slowly got up to open the door.

"Um, what is it?" She asked, glancing at the two strangers standing at her door. One was dressed in slightly formal clothes with a white coat on top, suggesting that this man was a doctor. His eyes, hidden behind black glasses, were green, matching his short hair. Next to him was a slightly smaller man, his cheery smile matching his blonde hair and amber eyes. He was dressed much more casually, thought carried himself with the same authority as the man next to him, although a little slack and tired.

"You're Aria-cchi, right?" The blonde one said, a smile on his face. "Nice to finally meet you!"

The greenhead elbowed the other next to him. "Be polite, Kise." He turned to Aria. "Sorry, he's spent too much time in other countries, he's forgotten his manners. I'm Midorima Shintaro, and this is Kise Ryouta. You are Yeun Aria, I believe."

"Yes, how did you...?" She stopped, realising. "You are here to give me more gifts?"

"Yes. From a friend of yours. You'll see who he is later, nanodayo." He handed her a lime-green rose, while the other gave her a pale yellow one. "Be sure to bring those flowers that you have so far with you. Otherwise, it will ruin the surprise planned for you later. Oh, and happy birthday, Yeun-san."

"Happy birthday Aria-cchi." The blonde, Kise, waved as they were about to leave. "We'll see you at your party later." Her eyes widened at that statement. They began to walk off, when something occurred to her.

"Wait!" The two paused as she ran over to them. "You're coming to my party? And do you know Murasakibara-san and someone called Aomine-san?"

"Yeah, of course we are; your secret admirer told us to come." Kise said. "And we used to know each other when we were younger."

"Ah, well, alright. I'll see you there then, I suppose."

xXx

Hours had passed and it was finally time to leave. Aria had dressed up in a plain red strapless dress, the top shaped like a heart while the skirt flared out a little. She had her hair up in a curly ponytail, natural makeup on and wore black heels to finish.

Picking up her handbag, she remembered to make a wrap for the roses and placed them inside; in all honesty, she was curious as to who this person sending the roses was. It was weird; she never really liked romantic, but she liked this strange method of making them known to her. And, now that she knew it was a guy, it was most likely a courting gesture. Who else would do something elaborate unless trying to court someone?

_'Also, if those guys were telling the truth and they all know each other, it probably is someone I know, so at least I can expect a familiar face. Hopefully, it's Akashi...'_ she thought with wishful thinking.

Well, she'd never know until she got to the restaurant.

She gathered the rest of her things and dumped them in her bag before grabbing the cake box and heading out with the roses in the wrap, her heart pounding slightly in excitement, though she'd never admit it.

xXx

"Hey birthday girl!" A loud voice cried out. A tall redhead came barrelling her way, hugging her around the shoulders, and picking her up. His wild exuberance making her forget all that had happened a few hours ago.

Aria laughed but protested weakly to the excited gesture. "Kagami Taiga, put me down; you might break the cake! Has all the fire's smoke got to your brain from your last job?" Kagami made a face, but put her down.

"My last job was a few weeks ago, Aria; of course it hasn't!" Kagami huffed loudly as he led her to their reserved area, where many familiar faces sat.

Aria snorted. "Sure, fireman." Grinning widely, Aria greeted her old basketball team from high school, excited chatter resounding in the noisy restaurant, as she put the bouquet of paper roses on her seat. "Riko-chan! Hey! And Hyuuga-kun! I see you haven't lost the glasses, megane-kun."

"Still with the megane-kun?! It's been years and you still call me that?"

" Of course, megane-kun. Woah, still as tall as ever Kiyoshi-sempai..."

"Hehe, still the same height, Aria-chan."

"Ah, Kagami, wait for the food, will you? Wait, are you eating maji burgers?"

"... No."

xXx

"Well, we're here, 'cept for Akashi and Kuroko. Well, Kuroko will be here is a few minutes. With his blasted dog, too." Kagami frowned. "Where is Akashi?"

"Oh, Akashi can't make today. He said he didn't finish work until much later." Aria gave a weak smile.

"Man, he is such a workaholic. Why exactly are you two friends?" Kagami asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"He maybe a workaholic, he's a person who won't try to bullshit you and he does try to make time for his friends when he can, you know," Aria said fondly.

"I suppose so. He can sometimes be an arrogant prick though."

"Okay, I can't deny that, but you get past that once you realise that he does know exactly what he's doing," Aria laughed as a short blue-haired man walked in with another person behind him.

"Hello, Aria-san, happy birthday." The man smiled. "Sorry, but is there space for an extra person?"

"Hey, Kuroko-kun! It's just Aria; honestly, you haven't chanced one bit." Aria said cheerfully. She looked at the woman next to her old friend. "And yeah, there is; my friend couldn't come today. Who's your friend?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by pink-haired female. "Hi, I'm Momoi Satsuki. So, you're Yeun Aria? Ah, no wonder he likes you," the woman said, looking at Aria in approval.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aria asked. _'Don't tell me...'_ she thought, remembering the roses on her seat.

"Well, Tetsu-kun and I have a present for you," Momoi said brightly, handing the birthday girl a pink paper rose. Aria stared in surprise as Kuroko also handed her a sky blue paper rose.

"Wait, you know this mystery person?" Aria asked Kuroko in disbelief, as she held the two flowers.

"What mystery person?" Everyone on her table chorused, overhearing their conversation. Aria ignored them, not willing to embarrass herself, but Momoi answered.

"Her secret admirer!" She said, a gleeful look on her face. She joined her friends, her mouth racing a hundred miles an hour.

_'Probably to gossip about this mystery guy,'_ Aria thought briefly. Aria turned back to Kuroko, as the pinkhead spoke to her friends. "Kuroko, you know who it is?"

"We went to the same middle school. Of course I know him," Kuroko said truthfully. "You should go now."

"What?" Aria said, once again confused. It seemed all she had been saying the whole day was various baffled nonsense syllables and words. "Go where?"

"To your secret admirer. You have the other roses, right?" Aria nodded. "Go through the back door with the roses. He'll be there." Kuroko stared at Aria, before smiling again. "Don't worry; I think you'll like him." He patted her hand and walked over to her friends and joined their conversation.

xXx

Aria breathed in deeply to collect her sudden appearance of nerves before picking the bouquet of paper roses and adding the two new ones, now having 6 in total. Excusing herself, she followed Kuroko's directions and headed towards the back door of the restaurant.

As she reached the back of the restaurant, her eyes caught the bright colours of hair sitting around a big table. She walked over. "Uh, hi."

The navyhead turned first, now dressed in more casual clothing, a smirk playing on his lips. "I never did introduce myself. I'm Aomine Daiki. So, how's the birthday girl doing?"

"Fine, thanks, Aomine-san." Aria said to him, before looking at the others. "I wanted to thank you for the roses you gave, even though it was really weird to be approached by virtual strangers, except for Murasakibara-san and Kuroko-kun."

"Well, technically they're not from us, but you're welcome." The greenhead, Midorima, said. "You should probably go now, he's waiting."

Aria nodded, but asked one last thing. "You said I know him; how well?"

"Well enough," the blonde, Kise, said with a wink.

Aria blinked at that, before making a noise of amusement. "Okay."

xXx

She had her hand on the back door, one part rationally wondering how on earth she wasn't caught going towards the back door and - was she even allowed through the back door? - though, the other part was panicking secretly, waving frantic hands frantically.

A part of her had a suspicion as to who it might be. _'I mean, how many people do I actually know 'well enough'? Only a handful, and the majority of them are sitting around a table inside the restaurant that will be behind me as soon as I open this door.' _She paused. _'If it is him, what would I say? –" Hi, thanks for the gifts, you know we're really good friends, are you sure this is a good idea? But I like you so that doesn't matter!" - Yeah, I'll probably talk his ear off babbling in nervousness. And, I know said I'd confess to him if he came today but now... I really don't want to open that door.'_ She sighed at her cowardice. _'I don't want to open that door because if it is him, that's our whole relationship changed as soon as I know it's him. If it's him. Fuck.'_

Taking a chance and a leap of faith, she opened the door.

Only see a familiar face with a rose in his hand.

xXx

"Hey, thought you said I couldn't come today," Aria said coolly, although she could hear her heart pounding loudly. The door behind her clicked shut.

"Well, I may have lied to you about that." The rose twisted in his hand. "Here's the last one, Aria. Happy birthday." He came over slowly, and gently slipped the red paper rose into her bouquet, standing directly in front of her.

"I thought you forgot." She looked down.

"How could I? It was all I could think about."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I planned this whole thing so that could tell you today that I... really like you, Aria, more than you could possibly imagine. And I want you to go out with me. On a date."

She glanced up to look at his red eyes. "Yes, I'd like to, Akashi-kun."

Akashi breathed out slowly, his face breaking out into a bare smile, only to see Aria looking worried. "What is it?"

Aria didn't speak for a moment. "It's just... what if we get together and it doesn't work out? And what about work? Surely they won't allow this. I've thought about it a lot and I value our friendship Akashi-kun; I don't want to lose it should we ever break up. Even if I do love..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Then we don't lose it," Akashi said simply. "I value our friendship too, Aria. But we should try, because that's how some couples are; best friends and partners. And work? They can't say anything after 2 years of working together. Besides, let them try to fire me. I've done a lot to raise the company up; they wouldn't even dare." He took her hand not holding the bouquet and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry; we'll work it out together."

A comfortable silence passed between the two as Aria tried to find a way to answer. "... Alright. I believe you." She said after a while, her worried look fading to a smile. "How about I start by calling you Seiju-kun?"

"..."

"Seiju-kun?"

"...I love you, Aria."

"Hm? I... I love you too, Seiju-kun."

"Say that again."

"What? I love you, Seiju-kun?"

"Again."

"Eh? Seiju- mhmm!"

xXx

"What do you think they're doing?" Someone whispered, hunched in a weird way, hearing the quiet movements behind the door.

"I don't know; why don't you look?"

Scuffling could be heard as one nudged the other. "No way! You look."

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't want to be caught spying by Akashi. Does it look like I have a death wish?"

Another voice spoke. "We really shouldn't intrude on Akashi's and Aria's privacy, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

"Well, what are you doing here then, Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"You dragged me here, Aomine-kun," Kuroko pointed out, crouching down next to the tanned man.

"Shhh!" Kise hushed them as he decided to look, only to see the couple they were looking out for (read: spying on) turned around, letting go of their embrace. They looked confused for a second, before turning back to each other, hands wrapped around a neck or waist. Kise sighed along with Kuroko and Aomine. "That was a close one."

"We should go now," Kuroko said, pulling Aomine's sleeve. Kise got up and followed.

"Really now?" Another calm voice joined, making them stop in place, a shiver crawling down their spine. "Now, why exactly were you three near this door?" The door was now wide open, and a redhead stepped through, followed by his partner.

"No reason," Aomine lied.

Akashi stared at the three of them while Aria stifled her laughing behind her hand. "Run 10 laps around this restaurant, Daiki, Ryouta. Tetsuya, you can have 5."

"What?! Why?!" Aomine and Kise shouted as Kuroko simply nodded and began his laps without complaint.

"This is punishment for spying on _my _Aria."

"We weren't spying- h-hey!- We're not in middle school, Akashi! And why does Tetsu only get 5 laps?"

"Because he was mostly likely dragged into this by you. 15 laps now, Daiki. You too, Ryouta."

Kise began to protest, but a quick glare from Akashi shut his mouth with a click, in case he made it worse. He and Aomine looked at each other and sighed, beginning their laps.

As the two disappeared through the front restaurant doors, Aria stopped covering her laughing, grinning at Akashi.

"What?" Akashi asked, wondering why on earth his new girlfriend was laughing so much.

"Nothing." _'You are so possessive, Seiju-kun.'_


End file.
